


A Firm Hand

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Working alongside General Veers had certainly been a treat so far, and for many years you had admired the man for both his prowess in battle and his physique. You were not a shameful person, and would be the first to admit you found the man to be attractive.  But, in your duties you had kept things strictly professional. That is, until you were called into his quarters one evening off duty.
Relationships: Maximillian Veers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaedenWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaedenWrites/gifts).



Working alongside General Veers had certainly been a treat so far, and for many years you had admired the man for both his prowess in battle and his physique. You were not a shameful person, and would be the first to admit you found the man to be attractive. But, in your duties you had kept things strictly professional. That is, until you were called into his quarters one evening off duty. 

Your mind raced as you walked down the halls of the Imperial complex to his rooms, wondering just what the General needed from you. When you arrived, the doors opened automatically, a distant voice telling you to come in. The front room was empty, and the voice beckoned you further into the rooms, through a doorway into what you instantly realized was a bedroom. Your breath caught in your throat, there he was in nothing more than pants and a sleeveless shirt, looking like a war-tested god. Pale scars decorated the expanse of exposed skin, a long ragged one curling around his bicep like a serpentine tattoo. 

Not knowing what else to say, you loosened the first closure at the collar of your tunic. “Shall we…?” You asked, blushing as your voice cracked from nerves and excitement alike. 

Max appraised you with a sly grin, and you could practically see the gears grinding behind those eyes, pupils blown. Blown wide by lust most certainly. But you could hardly blame him, yourself feeling the heat of your own arousal pool in your gut. 

“Yes... Let us.” He mutters, stepping closer and pushing you back with firm hands on your waist and warm lips against your neck, taking in the bit of revealed flesh. Then, you are laying on the bed, powerful thighs framing your core as calloused wise hands explore every inch as they painfully slowly open your tunic fully. 

Last vestiges of clothing pulled away carefully but with force behind all of his movements, Max takes hold of your thighs and lines up the heavy sex between them with your entrance. 

You nearly make a joke then, so incredibly horny at the sight of toned muscle and quirked lips all focused on pleasing you, but instead can only moan as he presses in. “Firing when ready...” he says for you with a wink, hand wandering to your neck and holding you in place there. The grip was not strong or hurt, just enough for you to know that he was in charge, and would milk out every bit of pleasure he could from this encounter, just how he wanted. 

“How did you-“ You gasp. And you mean more than just the joke. Maybe you had not been quite as professional around him as you had hoped. Or word got around… The troops were infamous for gossiping after all. Regardless, you hardly had the brain space to think about any of this right now, your entire world was looming above you at the moment, penetrating you to the core. 

He just shrugs, somehow able to keep his bearings while setting a slow pace, dragging his thick cock along your innermost walls. “I can read you like a book. And I love it. Know just how to make you see stars.” 

And when he sheathed himself to the hilt, all you saw were those 5-pointed shapes... Your orgasm came quickly and suddenly, all encompassing and shattering. And Max adored it, pulling out with a wide grin. He had other plans for finishing himself, it seemed. Brushing your hair back, his hand traveled to the back of your head, tugging you to a seated position. Then, you are moved forwards and the next thing you know you’re on your knees, pinned back against the bed. 

With a tweak of his hips, you know what he wants and open your mouth, accepting a tip tasting like yourself and his own essence. Looking up at his towering form, you sucked in as much as you could, and his fingers danced along your skin, tracing your clavicle and tweaking a nipple just so to elicit a low moan from deep within. Your own arms wrapped around him, squeezing a toned ass and pulling him in closer, lapping all around his incredible thickness. 

“Just like that.” He nearly sang, and your heart seemed to stutter in your chest as he dragged his cock along your tongue. A knowing hold moved your hand around to cup his balls, and you massaged them delicately, wanting to impress. 

A few pulls later and he came in your mouth, the strong shot splashing onto the back of your throat where you swallowed down every drop of his heavy load. Not taking more than a few seconds to recover, he hooked his hands under your arms and pulled you back up onto the bed, laying down beside you where you were captured into a passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue. 

Suddenly, you felt warmth between your legs! Max’s eyes blazed into yours as he teased your sex, bringing your arousal back to the forefront. “Another?” 

How could you say no to that? Splaying your legs out wide, you granted him full access as you shifted to laying on your back at the request of a press on your shoulder. Effortlessly, Max swung his leg over you and mounted your hips, muscles rippling in the display of strength as his arms were both occupied. He took his time sussing out your next climax, teasing the most sensitive parts of you with slow swirls of the pad of his thumb. 

You fisted the sheets in a white-knuckle grip, left just on the edge with no release. Unable to stand it anymore, you pressed down, lifting your head and stealing another frantic kiss. He indulged you, burying his unoccupied hand into your hair and holding you close. Then, breaking free with a chuff, he tugged, planting you back down on the mattress. “Patience…” 

Trusting him, you inhaled deeply, leaning your hips into his ministrations. His lips trail along your jawline then down your chest until he’s just above your pelvis, humming happily and planning something devilish to do next. Your trust was well placed as when he finished you off with a drawn out laving motion of his tongue, it was even more intense than the first time. Squeezing his forearms tightly for support, you screamed out in pleasure. 

When you regained your bearings, Max was laying beside you, fingers idly tracing your ribs. “You are stunning.” He said earnestly, his grin genuine and proud. You decided then you never wanted to leave the General's side. 


End file.
